


Vengeful Spirit

by Fox_155



Series: Vampire Lord Of The North [17]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, BDSM, Blood, Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Chains, Crying, Dom/sub, First Time Bottoming, Humiliation, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Read at Your Own Risk, Smut, Spanking, Top Qian Kun, What am I doing, Whining, Whipping, another mess, but only for a moment, plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_155/pseuds/Fox_155
Summary: Ten was beautiful, cute, sweet and bright, but mainly, he usually had people bid his every command with just the blink of an eye.All it woke in Kun, was the desire to break it, break him, make him give up his pride, his confidence. He wanted to make him cry and submit.





	Vengeful Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the people and this story isn't by any means an accurate representation of the people by whom it is inspired by.
> 
> Kun/Ten was requested by an Anon on CC ~
> 
> *enter excuse why this is so insanely long* 
> 
> TW: Mentions of death.

#####

Kun had lived in the same castle for longer than he could remember.

After a few decades, he had just stopped counting.

Nothing had ever happened, no one had ever come. It had only been him, and the thick old walls, the wooden floors he kept polished and shiny at all times, and the spotless windows, through which sun could stream.

Ghosts were cursed to where they had died.

That had become quite apparent very quickly, and one of the many books from the quiet and old library had confirmed it.

He didn’t know who had used to live here, who had brought in all the luxurious furniture and collected the many books that had been dusty and old even when he had first started roaming the lonely rooms. Whoever it had been, they hadn’t been home for very, very, very long.

They also were probably dead and not coming back.

Kun didn’t remember how long ago it had been, but he remembered it had already been called the haunted castle before he had died.

Now, it was actually haunted, by his very own vengeful spirit.

Oh yes, hatred had been running in his non-existent veins for a long time. He remembered every detail of how his brother in law had brought down that axe over his body so many times until he had finally stopped breathing.

When he thought about it, he still felt the hot anger flare up like it had been yesterday and not too long ago to remember how many changes of the season it had been.

That was why he was still here.

Even after all this time, Kun wished he could have revenge on him. He knew it wouldn’t happen anymore. The man must have long died. After all, only dust was left of Kun’s own body, the centuries having eaten away everything that reminded of his mortal life.

But he still hated him and that was what kept his spirit roaming the castle.

At some point, two men had moved in.

That had marked the end of years of solitude and boredom.

At first, Kun had been quite set on chasing them right back to where they had come.

It had turned out that both Lord Johnny, newly crowned ruler of the North, and Taeil weren’t easily impressed, much less scared of the supernatural, seeing how both of them were granted eternal life by similar forces that had cursed Kun.

Their company was actually rather nice.

Johnny appreciated his cleaning efforts and had made him housekeeper, and there were suddenly people to talk to and fill the silence and boredom of eternity.

Not to mention… other pleasures it needed more than one for.

And then, the embodiment of _filling the silence_ – or, frankly, _noise_ – moved into the house, having been picked up from some or another meeting Johnny had gone to.

Ten.

Kun had quickly realised how nice silence actually was, now, that he was no longer grated any.

Ten was in charge of keeping the borders safe since his biggest hobby, apparently, was slowly and painfully murdering humans. Fair enough in Kun’s books. His other hobby, however, was being loud and all over the place.

He spent an awful lot of his time inside the castle, where Kun seemed unable to flee him.

There were a few upsides of his eternal banishment within these four walls. One of which was that the house worked like an extension of his body.

It only now turned out that was a downside as well.

Ten was demanding and sought attention, cracking jokes at Kun’s expense whenever given the chance. He was irritating, to the highest level.

And Kun was sure Ten knew he was.

It was his shtick.

“Kun, I know you can hear me, bring me something to drink. Gin! I want Gin.”

Yes, Kun had heard, he was only two rooms away, most supernatural beings would have heard someone yell their order.

“Kuuuuuun!”

“Get it yourself!”

“But I can’t! I’m busy!”

“Me, too.”

“But Kuuuuuun.”

Kun sighed, then let himself drop through the floor, down to the cellar, where their vast collection of alcohol was kept.

Maybe, it was _their_ shtick.

Ten’s lips curled up beautifully, his eyes turning up as he smiled. He was pretty, very much so. The smile only made him look cuter.

“Thank you!” he held out his hand.

Kun sat down on the sofa table, where the stack of fashion prints Ten had been looking at was put, and brought the glass to his lips, tipping it over in one go.

The drink burnt on his tongue a little, and Kun hated the taste, but he kept a cold face and looked at Ten.

The other’s smile had turned sour. Kun felt a tingle run up his spine.

Ten was beautiful smiling, cute, seemingly sweet and bright.

“Come on, why?”

“Can’t get your own drink?” Kun leaned over to where Ten was lounging. His black eyes were hard, not budging the slightest bit as Kun mocked him.

Ten was beautiful, cute, sweet and bright, but mainly, he usually had people bid his every command with just the blink of an eye – even without using his powers that’d help him with that. He easily ordered them around, always hitting the right tone to make them bow and flurry to please him.

Even Johnny budged when Ten wanted something.

All it woke in Kun, was the desire to break it, break him, make him give up his pride, his confidence. He wanted to make him cry and submit, fully, utterly.

Kun never let Ten order him around, he never let him have the last word, and he never allowed him any feeling of superiority in any debate.

Yet he had never managed to crack him.

It made him want to do it more, made him try harder, be colder and meaner. He knew it’d be worth it, once Ten actually did give in.

“As I said, I’m busy, so no. I can’t.” Ten hissed.

“Ah, too bad, so am I, it’s a pity, really.” Kun poured himself another glass of Gin and downed it, before getting up, taking both glass and bottle with himself.

He hoped to hear Ten protest, say something, ask him to stay… he wanted him to beg.

Of course, Ten didn’t.

The thing was, Kun knew that Ten was irritating him knowing fully well that was what he was doing. He knew Ten was trying to get somewhere with this.

The siren was a flirt, but he was a smart one.

He also knew Ten liked it when people called him sir or master, and he liked making them cry, yet beg for more.

Ten was good at that, just as he was at ordering people around.

“You sound like you listened in.” Ten grinned, running his fingertips over Kun’s jaw. Kun grabbed the hand and pinned Ten to the wall by it. He had listened in. If he wanted to or not, nothing happened in the castle without him knowing about it. And he was wound tight because of it.

Just for a second, he saw what he desired so much: vulnerability in Ten’s black eyes, ripped wide open.

As quick as it had come, it was gone, and Ten smirked, cocky as ever.

“Uh, hot. Don’t worry, I’m not too exhausted. I can teach you a lesson or two if you’re down for it.”

Kun knew Ten was riling him up, and he wished it weren’t so easy for him, but he hit too close to home: last night, Kun had imagined how easily Ten was commanding the scene. It fuelled his desire to make Ten break and scream for more, how the girl in his bed had last night.

He tightened the grip he had on Ten’s wrist.

“I said to get out of here so I could sweep the floor. Will you, for once, just do what I ask?”

“Of course not!” Ten chirped, grinning.

“You,” Kun leaned closer, feeling his skin burn up hot, “need someone to show you your place.”

“Aw, are you saying you think you could make me…” Ten waited and Kun felt his body buzz in anticipation, hoping to hear the magic word. “…submit? You?”

His tone was more than mocking, it was condescending, and Kun had to hold himself back from doing something regretful.

He stared back at Ten, hoping to make him back down. His imagination kept running wilder the longer Ten held the glare, not even blinking, too set on not being the one to give up first.

It’d be so fun to show him just how much Kun knew how to make him do just that. Listen to every word, every beg... He was such a stubborn little thing, too confident for his own good. A few tears down his cheeks would suit him so terribly well.

“If anything, I’ll have you bend over for me. We both know I’m right.” Ten whispered, his voice lower than normal.

Kun saw Ten actually believed what he said, and he couldn’t hold back a chuckle.

“This is what I’m talking about. You have lost yourself in your arrogance. You’ll break like a twig, I know you will.” Kun whispered back. A hint of hesitation showed in Ten’s face now, like he was genuinely considering it.

Kun relished in it, trying to think how much further he could take it.

Then, Ten straightened up and ripped his hand free. Kun let him go.

“I actually have things to do. But I’ll have you know that no one has gotten me anywhere near what you think you can do. I’m not made for that lifestyle.” Ten smirked with easy confidence and waved his hand, before turning and waltzing down the hallway.

Kun clenched his jaw so hard he heard something crack.

No one?

He needed to be the one.

It seemed like after they had both spoken the word and let each other know just how unwilling to give in both of them were, Ten changed his strategy.

He must have realised annoying Kun into giving him what he wanted didn’t go in his favour.

However, his change in plans didn’t help his cause either – but Ten didn’t seem to know that. Not yet, that was.

It was interesting, to see Ten give him the cold shoulder, pretend like Kun wasn’t there when he would have usually jumped the chance to try and get a rise out of him.

Kun didn’t feel too upset by going ignored for a little.

He was old, and he was patient. All good things came with time.

Not to mention, included in his new strategy seemed to be letting Kun know just how dominant he could be with others.

It worked exactly the opposite direction of what Ten must have wanted to achieve.

Each time Kun heard him take the lead, it made his desire burn hotter to break him down and have him on the receiving end.

He wasn’t sure if Ten experienced the same rush when he heard Kun, if he even heard him at all. Whenever he had someone under him who was just too boring to enthral Kun’s entire mind, he found his attention drifting to imagine it was someone else.

How much he wished it was Ten, who jerked against the restrains Kun put on him…

“Do I want to know?” Taeil raised an eyebrow.

“Sorry, I’m in a dry spell.” Kun sighed and accepted the letter the castle’s messenger had for him. A commercial one, selling brooms… it was still a deeply confusing concept to Kun, that companies would so unashamedly promote their goods, almost annoying their customers into buying them.

Maybe they had consulted Ten? Kun should let them know their strategy was terrible and would never work in their favour.

“Didn’t you have that girl from the Southern court downstairs during the Winter Solstice celebration? She was barely able to walk, I was sure that must have been you.”

“Yeah, but there’s someone else.”

“Pretty uncommon for you. Must be serious.”

Kun sighed.

How long had he obsessed over Ten for now?

For how long had Ten been a member of the court?

Time and its passing really wasn’t his strong suit.

“I guess it is.”

However long it had already been, Kun was sure if he was persistent enough, he’d eventually get Ten to give in and let him have him.

“Patience is a virtue I value very much in people.” Ten grinned as if he had read Kun’s thoughts – which he couldn’t.

“And why are you here to tell me that?” Kun turned another bottle of whiskey and gave it a checkmark on the list.

“I was bored.”

“Wonderful,” Kun hoped to sound indifferent, bored. Maybe Ten had already given up in his new strategy? It would certainly seem he was back to trying to annoy Kun into his second death.

Not that he minded. He wasn’t even annoyed, not really.

Rather than that, he felt a rush, a rush of power over Ten being here, tailing him like a puppy, and giving up.

He couldn’t let the other know that, though. Or he’d be scared off faster than their new librarian by the sentence ‘I don’t like Voltaire’.

“What are you even doing here?”

“Inventory,” Kun replied, hoping to frustrate Ten by not giving him the attention he craved.

“Is that really needed?”

“Yes, it is.”

“That must suck. You know what you could suck instead?”

Kun’s fingers clamped around his pencil and he had to force himself to keep staring at the shelf, reading the labels on the bottles, “If you think I will suck your cock, you’re sorely mistaken.”

“You should, though. It’d be a great time.”

Kun was on his feet in the blink of and eyes, grabbing Ten’s chin and tilting his head up just enough to glare down at him.

“I think you know what my definition of a great time is, don’t you? It more likely involves you on your knees, not me.”

Their faces were close enough for Kun to feel Ten’s breath ghosting over his skin. It was a little more hurried than it normally should be, but Ten’s eyes were hard and unyielding.

“You know what? I’d like to see you try.” Kun felt his skin tingle, heat running over it. Was this actually… was Ten actually giving in? It certainly seemed like it. He was still cocky, still held his gaze with his deep black eyes full of confidence, but his breath came a little too quickly to keep up the font of indifference.

Kun felt almost a little light-headed now, the small show of weakness only firing him on to push for more.

“You’re all threatening and trying to be overpowering, but I know you let Johnny fuck you. Johnny’s like a kitten if you grab him right, so, I don’t see how you’d want to make me submit if you can’t even handle him.” Ten taunted, looking sure of himself. Kun had to count his breath, desire making him start to go places in his head he shouldn’t be at yet.

“That’s what you don’t understand, Tennie. You’re so set on keeping this control, on dominating no matter what, you don’t seem to realise how good it can feel to give that up when there’s someone who will take care of you.”

Ten swallowed. Kun knew he had put that thought into his head and Ten wouldn’t be able to let it go again. Even if he wouldn’t say yes right now, he would soon.

“I’m not. I’m naturally the one leading, always.”

“Let me broaden your horizon, then.” Kun let his hand slip lower, slowly, carefully, until it was over Ten’s neck, where the skin was soft and sensitive. Kun ran his thumb over where Ten’s blood would be rushing were he still human, feeling him shiver ever so slightly from the touch.

He pressed down, closing his hand around Ten’s neck.

Ten gasped for air and jerked against his hold immediately, and Kun let go, not wanting to hurt him without having explicit consent to do so.

“Funny,” Ten coughed and rubbed his neck, but there was true confusion in his eyes now.

“You want to see more, don’t you? It might take a little whipping into place, but I know you can be a good boy for me.” Kun had so many ideas on what to do with Ten, how to break him down, little by little until he would not dare tell Kun to get on his knees ever again.

“I get a safeword and if I say it, you stop.”

“Of course.” Kun’s fingers twitched, but he didn’t touch Ten again, not until he was finished giving his conditions.

So close, he was so close to having what he wanted.

“Nothing goes into my ass until I do submit. Which I won’t. But in theory.”

“I can do that.”

“If you can’t make me give in, I get my blowjob.”

Kun felt a smirk pull on the corners of his mouth. “That works for me.”

“Good, your conditions?”

“I don’t have any.” Kun could taste the rush on his tongue now. He’d have to reign himself in, or he’d ruin the fun.

“Fine. I mean, you can give it a try but I really can’t think of anything that’d actually surprise me. As I said, I naturally lead.” Ten seemed to have talked so much, he was back to full confidence. It was interesting, very much so. And Kun would have to remember that later, to either stop him from doing that – or encourage it.

After all, there was nothing quite as satisfying as a challenge.

“Everything is fair game?”

“Sure, can’t think of anything that’d actually worry me. My safeword is Gin Tonic.”

Kun waited for a second, to see if Ten wanted to add anything else, but he seemed to be finished, staring at Kun challengingly, maybe a little expectantly.

Oh, how much he wanted to meet these expectations.

Kun grabbed Ten by his upper arm and shoved him backwards, into the wine shelf, against with he slammed with a groan, and immediately pinned the siren against it, bringing their lips together in a kiss.

Ten fought against his grasp on his arms, squirming under him, and Kun pressed his leg between Ten’s to hold him down. In his effort to break free, Ten rubbed himself against Kun’s thigh and shuddered.

“Let go.” Ten pulled on his hands and managed to get one of them free.

Kun almost snapped, but he managed to remember to go slow and have fun with this. He had waited for so long, had imagined this so many times, he was now nearly getting ahead of himself. He had to ease Ten into it, or he’d be overwhelmed and Kun wouldn’t reach his goal.

Still, he wasn’t going to tolerate disobedience, not even 3 seconds into it.

He brought down his open palm over Ten’s face, the slap echoing between the shelves full of bottles, and Ten froze, eyes wide, looking completely shell shocked.

It was beautiful, such a moment of vulnerability and defeat.

He grabbed Ten’s free hand and pinned it back against the frame, closing the distance between them again to properly kiss Ten.

It seemed to rip him from his momentary stun, and when Kun licked into Ten’s mouth, making him open for him for the first time, Ten bit down.

Kun tasted blood for a second, but it healed just as quickly.

He pulled away, angry, and saw Ten smirk back at him.

“Biting is not good boy behaviour,” Kun growled and tightened his grip on Ten’s hands, but the siren didn’t drop his confident grin. It was driving Kun up the wall!

“I told you, I’m not made for the lifestyle.”

Kun nearly laughed.

“That’s where you’re wrong.” He whispered and for a second, the confusion flashed through Ten’s eyes again. Kun remembered the look of utter shock earlier when he had slapped him.

Clearly and not surprisingly, Ten didn’t just break under a little show of dominance. This also wasn’t enough to satiate the desire in Kun, far from it.

Everything was fair game – and Kun wanted to play.

Without another word, he grabbed Ten by his waist and threw him over his shoulder. The siren yelped in surprised and clung to Kun’s shirt, but he didn’t give him even a second to regain his composure.

The walls opened for Kun like there was only air there, and Ten screeched as he walked right through them.

“Use the door, you maniac!”

“What for? This is faster.”

The goal Kun had in mind wasn’t far at all, in fact, it was only one wall away, and he unceremoniously let Ten drop to the ground, where he landed with a groan.

“What the he-oh fucking Lucifer.” Ten’s voice hitched when he looked around, realising where he was, “We have a fucking dungeon?”

“More like a dungeon for fucking.” Kun let his own eyes scan over the walls despite knowing every single detail by heart.

He liked to get inspiration whenever he brought someone down here.

He made his choice and looked back to Ten, who was still on the ground. Kun saw the doubt, almost fear, in Ten’s eyes and his dick twitched.

“Biting isn’t for good boys, let’s fix that first, shall we, hm?” Kun reached down, but Ten scrambled to his legs, seemingly realising in what position he still was, and slipped his grasp.

“Do those even hold?” He mocked, strolling past Kun.

He felt anger rise in his chest upon the blatant disrespect. He wanted to put Ten in his place, make him regret his behaviour in two seconds flat.

But he couldn’t, not with someone set on not submitting and someone who never had before. Kun collected himself and stalked after Ten. He was walking right into an open trap but too blinded by his arrogance to notice. Kun would let him learn through trial and error, and make him pay for everything that piled up on the way to the goal.

Ten nudged a shackle hanging from the wall, making it rattle a little.

“Looks old and rusty to me.”

His hand fell back down, and in the same moment, Kun surged forward and grabbed both his lower arms, bringing them together behind Ten’s back, and pushed him forward into the wall that was solid stone when he wanted it to be.

Ten whimpered and Kun heard the sound echo in his ears, repeating over and over, making his arousal burn hotter.

“You can see how well they hold for yourself,” Kun softly suggested, keeping his voice even and calm, but with a warning undertone.

“Oh, fun,” Ten mocked and Kun pressed against his arms a little tighter, until he heard a pressed groan of pain. He let go just enough to let Ten breathe properly and reached for the cold metal.

It was heavy and familiar in his hand. They looked old, and they were, but whoever had put them here had been considerative of Kun having to restrain some very powerful beings in the distant future – no one had managed to break free from these yet.

He was confident that Ten wasn’t going to be the first one.

“So, isn’t this place actually pretty cold to fuck? I’m just asking.” Ten was talking, probably to bring himself back from the pain and undo whatever small progress Kun had made so far.

It was fine. Kun didn’t feel like gagging him, though it would likely speed this up.

He’d rather hear every word and enjoy every second.

“Don’t worry, it’s never been a problem before.”

Kun moved his hand and brought the first shackle around Ten’s wrist. He heard the siren swallow but forced himself to take his time. It made this only so much sweeter and so much more satisfying after he had imagined it for so long.

He let the mechanism tighten until Ten wouldn’t get out of them anymore, and gave it an experimental tug, knowing it’d cut into the flesh.

“Good?” he asked, trying to sound indifferent and not like knowing that he got Ten chained up, would have him unable to fight back in just a few short minutes, made his cock harden to the point it ached.

“Yeah, I don’t really care, you know, a few hits or not, but sure, it’s fine.”

Kun snapped the other shackle shut much quicker, losing his patience.

“You can try to keep telling yourself that,” Kun whispered, and didn’t miss that Ten swallowed again. He could feel it, the doubt and the worry, and he feasted off it.

He pulled Ten’s left arm up and quickly let the hook snap into the fastening on the shackle. Ten jerked against the restraint, but it was too late, it held and he was tied up.

“The fuck?”

Kun didn’t allow him the moment to understand what was happening, and instead forced up his other arm, fixing it to the wall on the other side, leaving Ten pressed against the stone.

The siren turned his head and glared back at Kun.

“I don’t like this.”

“I don’t care.”

“This is uncomfortable.”

Kun’s dick twitched when the chains rattled from Ten pulling on them.

“Not my problem. I could use the hooks over your head, then you’ll know what’s actually uncomfortable. Stop being a whiny bitch.”

Ten’s eyes widened and Kun had to take a calming and deep breath.

“I’m no bitch.”

Kun couldn’t hold a snort and Ten struggled against the restraints again. Suddenly, he winced and at the same moment, black blood started trickling down his left arm.

Ten froze, his eyes suddenly full of true fear.

Kun was captivated by the sight. He had hardly even done anything yet. Clearly, it was just as he had predicted, Ten’s own arrogance would be his downfall.

“These fucking hurt, Kun.” Ten said, but his voice had already lost a bit of its power and it sent a rush through Kun to know the reason why.

“You can beg me to take them off. If you do it well, I might consider it.” He suggested, pretending like he didn’t care.

Oh, how much he wanted to hear Ten beg. He’d maybe actually consider it, but not really. Having him at his mercy wasn’t something he would willingly give up any time soon.

“No.” Ten snarled and turned his head to the wall. A pang of disappointment ran through Kun, but it couldn’t be helped.

He knew he’d get him there.

All the things he could do, wanted to do.

The drawer opened smoothly for Kun and his fingers twitched over the collection of whips and sticks that would leave different kinds of marks all over a soft body.

Ten would look amazing with some bruises, some swelling, maybe even more of the black blood – if he could take it. Kun tried to calm his greed and chose a few nicer things. If no one had done this, Ten might break so much easier than Kun expected – and the siren himself expected. He’d have to try and see, but he had to remember he didn’t want to ruin him.

If he did this right, he knew Ten would come back for more. No matter how satisfying this was going to be, having seconds would always be better.

Ten had turned his head again, his black eyes attentive on Kun who strolled through the room.

“So, did you put all of this here? It’s kinda well equipped, I’m a little shocked, to be honest. Does Johnny know this is here?”

Kun dropped his equipment close to where Ten was shifting his weight from one leg to another and ignored the question.

Instead, he grabbed Ten’s hair and pressed his face against the wall, closing in until he felt the slightly accelerated breath of the other on his skin.

“You talk a lot.”

“So they say.”

“I want you to shut up.”

“You can try but…” Kun ripped his hand back and Ten’s head snapped backwards, following his movements without any resistance. His words died in a small cry and Kun licked his lips. “Fuck you, Kun, that…” Kun pulled harder and Ten’s voice pitched up, “…hurts.”

“Really?”

Ten bit his lips, face set in clear determination to not make more of the beautiful and pitiful noises he had made and that had been music to Kun’s ears.

“You remember biting me? And walking past me? All behaviour we have to fix, just as much as this mouth on you.”

“I’m not impressed by a little hair pulling.” Ten scoffed, but his eyes were a bit watery and Kun knew he was lying.

“Don’t worry, that’s not all I have for you. You know, if it’s too much, you can always try and beg, or… just… submit.” He whispered the last word and Ten closed his eyes for a second. Then, he opened them and glared more viciously than before and Kun couldn’t help himself, he tore on Ten’s hair once more, only to see the pain and the fear flash through his face for a second.

“You won’t hear...” Ten tried, but again, Kun ripped on his hair and made him shut up. It was a rush, to see him start to comply, even though only a little for now. He knew he’d be a good boy. He needed to calm down and not rush this.

Kun forced himself to open his fingers and release Ten’s pitch-black hair.

The siren took a small sigh of relief, almost inaudible, but there. Kun wanted to hear more of it!

He grabbed the back of the cotton shirt Ten was wearing and yanked on it. The material immediately gave in, a loud rip cutting through the room.

“What the hell, Kun?” Ten screeched.

Kun used the ripped material to whip over Ten’s back. It hardly made a sound, wouldn’t hurt, but Ten still jerked a little from surprise.

“I said to shut up unless you want to beg. And it’s Master for you.”

“That’s hilarious. I know that name gets me hard like nothing but only when someone else uses it to address me, so you can forget about that.” Ten hissed.

Kun threw the ripped shirt aside and leaned down.

He had had enough.

Ten’s skin was impossibly pale and even, not a single mark on it, the expanse of his back beautiful, muscle giving the slim waist and broad shoulders definition.

“Too bad. I’m afraid this will hurt a little, but if you don’t want to listen I can’t help it.” Kun didn’t even bother pretending like he was genuinely sad.

He wasn’t.

Ten turned his head away and Kun saw his muscle tighten.

He knew Ten liked to hit people, “You know this hurts worse when you don’t relax and let it happen.” he reminded, but Ten didn’t follow his advice.

Kun’s fingers tightened around the whip’s grip until they had turned white, and when Ten still didn’t react, he couldn’t hold himself back anymore.

With a slap that filled the room, he brought the soft flock down over his left side and Ten jerked, his hands clenching into fists. Kun saw the skin tint pink, and he repeated the motion over the right side, the sound of leather hitting flesh making him feel light-headed.

Ten’s skin reacted beautifully, and Kun watched in awe how the pink became deeper with every hit he delivered. When he reached 10, he stopped. Ten was gasping for air, and it took him a few more seconds, then, he seemed to realise Kun was giving him a break and he saw the muscle unclench.

“Aw, what a little baby, did it hurt that much that you couldn’t relax?”

“Shut up, it’s just a-ah,” Ten screamed when Kun struck him over his left, where the skin was dark already.

“Definitely have to work on that mouth.”

Kun expected Ten to talk back, but he was silent.

He felt his cock throb, the rush of power making him ache.

But, of course, Ten wasn’t that easy to give in.

“I’m not submitting, it’s just a few hits.” He announced, voice softer and without the aggressive and stubborn edge. “I can t-ngh.” Kun didn’t feel like letting Ten talk himself back out of the first surrender. He loved where he had him, but he wanted more, he wanted complete submission, to the point that he no longer had to tie Ten up and whip him, but have him comply with the wave of a hand.

He watched how the skin now easily gave in under the whip, the muscle no longer straining in an effort to lessen the pain, that’d only make it worse. Ten had given up. It was beautiful.

Kun could have kept going, but he knew Ten couldn’t. So, he stopped himself.

Ten sunk into himself a little, clearly trying to take the weight off his legs that seemed to get more shaky under himself.

“I’m not submitting.”

“Of course, you’re a stubborn little bitch.” Kun stepped up and ran a hand over Ten’s back, watching the muscle twitch under the gentle touch. “It could be so easy. It wouldn’t have to hurt this much, you know?” Kun whispered.

“Don’t spew nonsense. I still want my blowjob, K-“

Kun didn’t let him finish. He brought his palm down on the abused skin and Ten whimpered. The sound was so delicious, Kun couldn’t stop himself and repeated the motion despite knowing it was mean to do so.

“Begging or silence.” Kun reminded.

He heard Ten grind his teeth but there was no backtalk, not this time.

Kun sighed and snug his hand around Ten, down his bare front, until he reached the buttons of his trousers. He opened them, and the material started sliding down Ten’s legs immediately. However, Kun couldn’t pay it any attention, he was distracted by what he felt.

“Look at that… someone’s rock hard, hm? Are you sure you don’t just want to give up and spread your legs for me, like a good bitch?”

“Shut up, it’s no-“ Kun had grabbed just next to where he had just felt Ten’s arousal, and pinched a small bit of skin and flesh - hard. Ten keened and sunk down the wall, his knees giving out. Kun immediately let go, but the sight was enough to make him feel hot and cold at the same time.

“I offered you the easy way out. You brought this upon yourself.” Kun warned and Ten swallowed and tore on the shackles, only to whimper in more pain, but he didn’t say anything else.

Kun discarded the soft leather whip and picked up one with a little more hold. Not a mean one, not one with knots that’d make it hurt worse, or something from wood that’d not give the slightest, but not the baby-treatment anymore.

The trousers had pooled around Ten’s ankles, leaving his strong thighs and ass naked. The contrast between the milky white skin there and the angry red on his back was beautiful and it made Kun impatient to ruin it just as badly.

Kun dragged the end of the whip over Ten’s ass and saw how the muscle stiffened underneath. “Relax and it’ll hurt less – you should know this.”

“Fuck you.”

How did he still have so much fight left?

It was fascinating. Frustrating and exhilarating at the same time.

Kun didn’t give Ten time to follow his advice even if he had wanted to. The words made him tick off and he pulled his hand away, only to bring it down with more force than he had previously used, the smaller and harder end landing on Ten’s ass.

He screamed.

Kun relished in the sound and gave himself, more than Ten, a second to recover and enjoy it, before he repeated the motion, using the same angle and the same strength to hit the exact place one more.

“Fuck!”

Kun let the whip come down higher up now. Ten groaned, sounding like he bit his tongue, but if he was too proud to give up, he wasn’t there yet, and Kun couldn’t stop.

Not that he wanted to.

Not when he got to see Ten struggle with every blow, heard him choke air as he tried to keep his voice down. Every hit left a new red streak over the soft flesh, bleeding into pink, and Kun loved it, loved thinking it’d stay there for at least 24 hours until Ten’s accelerated healing would make it fade much too soon.

He counted to 24 in his head, then stopped, watching Ten’s muscle tremble. He lowered the whip and gently caressed the abused flesh, letting his hand run over the back of Ten’s thighs, up to his ass and back.

Ten was quiet, save for his desperate gasping for air.

Kun let his hand sink between Ten’s legs, not touching his hole yet, but feeling his still hard cock between them. Ten jerked like he had gotten shocked and whimpered.

“Kun! Kun, please…”

Kun nearly groaned, the words making his body born hotter.

But he wasn’t there yet. He couldn’t let Ten fool him into giving in too early and thus letting him win.

Kun pulled his hand off his dick, let Ten snap his hips forward into nothingness, and instead brought down his hand over his ass.

The slap was loud even in his own ears and the skin under his hand was hot from the previous abuse.

“That was pathetic.” Kun taunted and brought down his hand once more, feeling how Ten’s body jerked under it. “I know you can do better,” Another slap, “I know you want to be fucked, you want to be controlled.” Kun changed sides and spanked the other ass cheek.

Ten bucked up against nothing. Kun licked his lips. He knew he spoke what Ten was thinking, this reaction very clear of how close he hit home, “Just be a good boy for me.”

“No.” Ten whispered, sounding so broken and so small, Kun had to coo.

“Look at you, so hard for me, but so arrogant and stubborn.”

“Am… am not, I… I’m the one.” Ten’s voice broke off into a groan of pain.

Kun felt his palm sting and stopped his efforts.

Ten was almost there, almost. He knew he’d get him where he wanted him, he had always known he would, but now he had certainty.

Not like this, though.

“You’re not. You’re a whiney little bitch.” Kun whispered and unfastened Ten’s left cuff. The siren didn’t resist when he pushed him, stumbling along on shaky legs. He hissed when Kun shoved his back into the wall, and he looked at Kun with so much desperation, but also with the lingering pride.

Kun didn’t want to see a trace of it left, as long as it was still there, he wouldn’t stop.

He had to use a higher hook for Ten’s left, but Ten didn’t even seem to realise and let Kun push his arm up over his head.

“Look, how pathetic you are. Just accept defeat.” Kun offered, but he knew Ten wouldn’t, or if he did, it’d be a lie.

So, he grabbed the soft whip from earlier again and let it snap in the air.

“It’s just… hits…” Ten mumbled, looking like he didn’t believe himself anymore. Kun didn’t break eye-contact and brought the whip down over Ten’s chest. Ten whimpered softly and his body jerked from the pain, but he didn’t look away either.

So Kun did it again. He wished he could watch how the skin would turn pink, how Ten’s nipples started to perk up and darken, but he couldn’t. He stared him down instead and watched how a starry, glassy look took over more with every groan of pain.

It was beautiful. It was everything he had hoped it to be and more.

Ten’s focus started to slip, and Kun knew he was on the edge. He could taste the power, he wished he could hold this moment for longer, but he needed to follow through, he needed to make Ten give up. Kun let the whip drop and slapped Ten right across his face with his bare hand. He sobbed loudly, doubling over as much as he could with Kun’s restraints on him.

“Please, Master, please, I will be a good boy, please, please, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Ten’s voice broke off, sounding utterly wrecked and Kun couldn’t hold a small moan.

He grabbed Ten’s chin and forced his face back up. There were tears running down his cheeks and Ten’s eyes were shiny and didn’t properly focus on him.

“Do you submit?” Kun asked, almost growled, unable to hold back.

“Yes, Master, please. Please, I… I want you!” Ten whispered. Kun knew he wouldn’t need much to finish, not with Ten this pliant and this messy already.

He was perfect!

But he still wanted him to say the words.

“What do you want?”

“Please…” Ten sobbed, crying harder.

“Tell me, or you won’t get it.”

Ten whined and closed his eyes. Even so pliant and vulnerable, he still thought he could get his way. Kun reached down and pinched a nipple between his fingers. Ten squeaked and tried to get away, but Kun didn’t let go. Not this time.

“Tell me what you want.”

“F-fuck me, please, I need it, I thought about it, please, Master.”

“You thought about it?” Kun knew he shouldn’t rile himself up more, but he needed to know.

“Y-yes, Master.” Ten’s eyes were wide and honest.

Kun took a shaky breath and let go of Ten’s face. His head lolled back down and Kun realised he wasn’t holding himself upright anymore, all his weight on the tied-up arms. He considered taking him down and being nice.

But he didn’t want to be nice.

He grabbed the oil off the ground and unscrewed it with shaky hands.

Submissive or not, Ten hadn’t been fucked before and Kun couldn’t hurt him too much, even though it was what he wanted.

“Look up at me,” Kun ordered, standing right in front of Ten again. He slowly raised his head and Kun realised he was crying again. He used his leg to push Ten’s apart, feeling absolutely no resistance since Ten wasn’t even holding himself upright anymore.

Ten whined and bucked up when he felt Kun’s thigh near his cock. It was cute, so desperate and so pathetic. But it was disobedient and Kun couldn’t allow it. He slapped Ten’s ass, feeling the skin burn even hotter now.

“I’m sorry!” Ten cried, uselessly jingling on the shackles.

Kun grunted and pushed a hand under Ten’s knee, pushing it up. He was more flexible than he had anticipated and he could easily raise it to his chest to open him wonderfully.

The sight was magnificent and Kun allowed himself to stare for a few moments. Ten’s cock was oozing precum, and his tiny hole twitched a little. His eyes were only on Kun and he held perfectly still, like the good boy Kun knew he was.

He ran his slick fingers over the cleft of Ten’s ass and he jerked away.

“Hold still.”

Ten whimpered and Kun had to push him harder into the wall to massage the tight muscle around his hole because he kept squirming.

“Relax or this will hurt. Though, I think you like that, don’t you?” Kun snorted. Ten averted his eyes, his face flushing deeper, “Look at me!”

“S-sorry, M-master.” Ten looked up again, so full of shame, it was adorable.

“Do you like pain?”

“I-I...” Ten squirmed more and Kun let his leg drop over his elbow to have a hand free and slap over Ten’s reddened chest. He froze and whimpered, but still didn’t answer.

“I asked if you like pain?” Kun heard the impatience in his own voice.

“Only from you, Master-aah!”

It was all he needed to know, though it only confirmed what had been obvious by how hard Ten had been throughout this.

Kun pushed in two fingers without warning and immediately thrust them out again, only to force them right back inside and Ten cried, jerking on the chains. His eyes were screwed shut and he looked so perfect, so wrecked, Kun couldn’t help himself but push in another finger despite how tight it was.

“Look at me!” he ordered and crooked his fingers.

Ten screamed and didn’t follow.

Kun knew he was being mean, but he needed to see how beautifully Ten was breaking. “Look. At. Me.”

“Ca-can’t!” Ten sobbed and Kun pulled his fingers out. Ten clenched around nothing and tried to close his thighs, but Kun grabbed the free on and fixed it between his own legs, keeping Ten on display.

“Look at me.”

Ten forced his eyes open but was unable to focus on anything, eyes darting around, so full of tears he wouldn’t have been able to see clearly regardless.

“Master, ple-please,” Ten croaked.

“What do you want?” Kun asked, dragging his fingers over Ten’s hole, that twitched and felt soft underneath them.

“Fuck m-me, please. P-please!” Ten stuttered.

Kun jammed his fingers back into Ten and relished in the cry it pulled from the siren. He was like art, beautiful, painful art.

He needed to see him fully ruined, fully submitted.

Using his free hand, he opened his own slacks and finally freed his cock, sticky from precum dried all over it. Kun pulled out and left Ten gasping for more, smearing the access oil over his length. It almost hurt to touch it after neglecting it for so long and Kun knew he wouldn’t last more than a few moments, not with how riled up he was and with how tight Ten would be.

Kun pulled Ten’s other leg off the ground and let them hook over his shoulders.

Ten hardly even reacted, just gasping for air and sobbing with every breath he took.

“Look how pretty you can be,” Kun whispered and pushed the head of his dick against Ten’s entrance.

“Thank y-you, Master,” Ten whispered and tried to look at him but failed. He was so far gone, it was amazing. He just let Kun do whatever he wanted.

He was still so tight, Kun needed to use more force until Ten finally opened enough for him to sink inside. He groaned when he felt Ten around him, shivers running up his spine.

Ten sobbed louder again, his pleas and cries of ‘Master’ mixing with whines of agony, and Kun pushed in deeper into him until he was fully seated. His head was swimming, the rush of power almost blinding him, but he remembered to hold still and give Ten a bit to adjust.

Despite the pain he had to be in, Ten’s cock was still hard and leaking where it was lying on his tummy from how Kun had him folded up. Kun grabbed it and tugged on it, feeling Ten relax ever so slightly, so he could start to shallowly fuck into him.

It seemed like that already did it for Ten.

“Ma-ster!” he gasped and came in thick white over his stomach, clenching down on Kun rhythmically.

Kun was close, so close, and it felt so good, Ten felt so good, he couldn’t stop his hips from canting forward.

He didn’t last long. After only a few more thrusts into Ten, who jerked from the overstimulation but didn’t say a single word anymore, Kun finally came. He pushed into the warm heat, again and again, riding the high that seemed to stretch on forever, his vision swimming from the force of it.

It took him a few moments to finally return to reality after.

He felt sated, all the pent up lust from years and years finally satisfied.

Ten was still panting, and Kun realised how out of it he was. Carefully, he undid the right shackle, then the left shackle and started to pull out, but Ten somehow managed to tighten his thighs and whimpered loudly.

“Don’t! No!”

Kun gently stroked his cheek. How cute. Well, he certainly could give Ten a lasting reminder if he wanted one so desperately.

His smallest plug had a gem on the base and Kun stared for longer than he probably should have, adoring how it looked between Ten’s asscheeks.

“Tennie, hey, that’s no place to sleep.” Kun gently mumbled and scooped the sleepy Siren off the ground.

“Tired,” Ten groaned back.

“I know. You did so well, just for me. Let’s get you clean and warm and comfy, okay?”

Ten muttered something about the lake, which was the very last place Kun intended to bring him right now, but it was really cute.

It took Ten a tantrum with himself in his own room, two weeks of ignoring Kun completely, five girls and boys, that had been unlucky enough to go to the woods while Ten was on the hunt, crying and begging for more in his bed, and half a bottle of gin until he showed up on the door to the piano room to return the plug.

“So. I guess maybe submitting isn’t so bad sometimes.” His words were slurred and Kun raised an eyebrow.

The next morning, Ten was back to being loud, annoying, and overall the embodiment of noise.

And Kun was back to having this itch to show him his place.

**Author's Note:**

> did someone make it through this? ^^;;;
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)


End file.
